Ryan's Family A VR Trooper story
by baileybeagle
Summary: Ryan goes on a trip with his dad and something happens to Kaitlin.


**VR TROOPERS**

**RYAN'S FAMILY**

**Summary: Ryan and Kaitlin start dating. When**

**Ryan leaves to get to know his father again. Something**

**happens to Kaitlin.**

**Disclaimer: VR Troopers and characters do not **

**belong to me.**

Kaitlin Star sat at her computer writing a story for work. She jumped when she felt someone begin to massage her neck,

then fell back and relaxed.

"Are you almost done?" Her boyfriend Ryan Steele asked. "Just about." Kaitlin said as Ryan leaned down and began to

kiss her neck. "Ryan, please stop. I have to finish this story." Kaitlin told him.

Ryan stopped and sat in the chair next to her desk. What seemed like an hour later Kaitlin finished her story.

"All right, I'm done." Kaitlin said printing out the story and handing it in. "Finally." Ryan said with a smile. "Where's Jeb?"  
Kaitlin asked, referring to Ryan's talking dog. "At the lab with, Professor Hart." Ryan replied. "I wanted some time for you

and me." Ryan said as they got into her car and they soon reached Kaitlin's apartment. "Are you all right?" Kaitlin asked.  
"My dad is getting ready to go out of the country for a few months and wants me to go with him." Ryan explained. "What?  
What about us?" Kaitlin asked. "I love you and I promise I'll come back to you, but I need to go and get to know my dad

again. He leaves next week and Jeb is going to stay with, Professor Hart." Said Ryan. "Were you going to tell me or

just sneak away?" Kaitlin asked. "That's why I told you tonight." Ryan replied. "I think you better go." Kaitlin told Ryan.

"Kaitlin..." Ryan began. "You can't say you love me and just leave!" Kaitlin yelled and turned her back to Ryan.

Ryan reached out to turned her around, but Kaitlin just shook his hand away.

"It won't be forever, just a few months." Ryan pleaded with her. "Why do you have to go? We just started dating. What

if..." Kaitlin began, but Ryan cut her off with a kiss.

Kaitlin pulled away and smacked him.

"Just go, but don't think I'll wait for y ou." Kaitlin said as she opened the door. "Kaitlin, I lo..." Ryan began. "Good bye,

Ryan." Kaitlin said.

Ryan left and Kaitlin slammed the door behind him. She then sat on the couch and cried. Meanwhile Ryan mentally

kicked himself. He wanted to marry her, but could never get the courage to ask her. Now he may have lost his

chance forever.

****

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

It was a late night when Kaitlin finished her work and just got out to her car when...

"You scream and I'll kill you." Said a voice.

Kaitlin felt him push up her dress and enter her. Kaitlin began to cry quietly, she made no if she did he

would indeed kill her. He turned her around and with the knife still to her throat, entered her again. Once he was gone

Kaitlin fell into her car and sobbed.

That was how J.B. found her. At first she shied away from him, J.B. took her to the hospital. A rape kit was done and

Kaitlin told the policeas much as she could which wasn't much.

****

**FOUR MONTHS LATER...**

Kaitlin was working on another news story and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It

was then that Ryan noticed the look of fear in Kaitlin's eyes.

"I said it would only be a few months. Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

Kaitlin got up and ran to the bathroom. Ryan was waiting outside the door when she came out.

"Are you all right?" Ryan repeated. "Let's get out of here and I'll tell you everything." Kaitlin replied.

Kaitlin and Ryan got into Kaitlin's car, then headed for the lab to pick up, Jeb.

"Okay, what happened?" Ryan asked. "I'm pregnant and this baby may not be yours." Kaitlin replied looking at

her hands as they sat in the parking lot of the newspaper where she worked. "What do you mean the baby might

not be mine?" Ryan asked. "I was r...raped a few months ago." Kaitin said and told Ryan everything as she started

the car and they headed for the lab to pick up Jeb and then to Kaitlin's apartment.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you stay a few months ago." Kaitlin told him as she unlocked the door to her apartment,

letting Ryan and Jeb go ahead of her. "It's in the past." Ryan said giving her a kiss.

At first Kaitlin tensed and then relaxed a little. Only to become tense again when Ryan's hands began to rome

her body.

"Ryan, please stop." Kaitlin said pulling away. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "I just can't do this right now." Kaitlin

said sounding frightened. "Hey, is there anything around here for a starving dog?" Jeb asked.

Kaitlin and Ryan laughed. Kaitlin found something for Jeb to had continued to carry the ring in his pocket,

waiting for the right time to ask her. Weeks later the right time arrived. Ryan and Kaitlin were walking in the park,

when Ryan stopped and turned her to face him.

"Kaitlin, will yo..." Ryan began, only to interupted by skuggs.

Kaitlin and Ryan jumped into action, but kaitlin was overpowered and kidnapped. The rest of the skuggs disappeared.

**MEANWHILE WITH KARL ZICTOR...**

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtaul reality!

Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtaul reality!" Zictor said and became Grimlord.

When Grimlord arrived in Virtual Reality he was greeted by the sight of the female VR Trooper.

"At last we meet again!" Grimlord said upon seeing Kaitlin. "I'll find a way out!" Kaitlin said difantly as she fought against

the skuggs that held her captive.

**THE LAB**

It was not long before J.B. showed up and Ryan explained what had happened.

"This can't happen! I can't lose, Kaitlin!" Ryan yelled as he tried to control his temper. "We will find Kaitlin and get her

back." J.B. assured Ryan.

Weeks passed and turned into months. The days seemed to drag by, then finally...

****

**THREE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER...**

Kaitlin was found.

"Trooper transform! We are VR!" Ryan and J.B. yelled.

Together they went into Virtaul Reality. It was not long before Ryan and J.B. found Kaitlin unconious. Ryan picked her

up and took her back to the lab. She was still unconious when J.B. returned.

"How is she?" J.B. asked. "In a coma, but stable." Ryan said as he took Kaitlin's hand.

**WEEKS LATER...**

Nothing had changed in the three weeks since they had gotten her back.

"Come on, Kaitlin. I need you to wake up, I love you." Ryan said from his seat beside her, that he had barley left.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Kaitlin groaned and squeezed Ryan's hand.

"Kaitlin, you're awake!" Ryan yelled as he leaned over and kissedher. "What happened?" Kaitlin asked confused.  
"What do you remember?" Ryan asked. "You were getting ready to ask me something and we got

I was in front of Grimlord and after that..." Kaitlin stopped. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "The baby moved." Kaitlin

said and Ryan put his hand over hers.

Kaitlin moved her hand and Ryan felt the baby kick.

"He moved." Ryan said in amazement. "Ryan, what is this baby isn't yours?" Kaitlin asked worried. "I don't care if

this baby is mine or not. I love you and this baby. That's why I want to marry you." Ryan stated looking into her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Kaitlin asked in surprise. "Kaitlin Star, will you marry me?" Ryan asked.

Kaitlin couldn't believe it, she had been waiting for Ryan to ask her to marry her.

"Y..." Kaitlin began, but was intrupted by what sounded like Jeb getting sick. "Jeb, are you okay?" Ryan asked as he

knelt down beside Jeb. "Yeah, it's just getting a little mushy in here." Jeb replied as Professor Hart and J.B. laughed.

"Come on, Jeb. I'll take you outside." J.B. volunteered. "What were you going to say?" Ryan asked turning back to

Kaitlin. "Yes, I'll marry you." Kaitlin replied.

Ryan kissed her, took the ring from his pocket and slid it on Kaitlin's finger. Just as Jeb and J.B. came back in from

outside.

"J.B., I want you to be my best man." Ryan told J.B. "What?" J.B. asked confused. "Kaitlin and I are getting married."  
Ryan announced.

Ryan got a hold of his father and the wedding was less then a month later. Kaitlin was not eight and a half

months pregnant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Steele." The preacher announced as Ryan

and Kaitlin kissed again.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Kaitlin gave birth to a baby girl she named Gracie. The DNA came back, Ryan was not Gracie's father. Within a

year Kaitlin gave birth again, this time to a boy. She named him, Tyler Ryan Steele. Everything seemed perfect.

What could go wrong, right?

A few months after Tyler was born, he was kidnapped. Ryan and Kaitlin never stopped looking for any sign of their son.

****

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER...**

After Ryan, Kaitlin and J.B. retired they passed their powers onto the next generation. Seventeen year old Gracie and her two friends

Scott and Jason became the next generation of VR Troopers. One afternoon Scott, Jason and Gracie were practicing their karate.

When they got a call from, Professor Hart.

They learned the Grimlord had a 'son.' Gracie, Jason and Scott transformed and went into Virtual Reality. Gracie was the first to

speak when they found Grimlord's 'son.' Who was the spitting image of her father, Ryan. (Gracie dose not know Ryan is not her

father.)

"Tyler?" Gracie asked uncertain. "My name is Taylor." The young man replied. "Tyler, I'm your sister. Our parents have been looking

for you for the past sixteen years." Gracie said with tears in her eyes. "That's a lie. My family was killed sixteen years ago." Taylor

replied. "No, you have to trust me. You look just like our dad. Look at this..." Gracie said and handed him a picture of Ryan and Kaitlin.

A shocked look came over Taylor's face, but he quickly recovered.

"This dosen't prove they're alive." Ryan said as he handed the picture back to Gracie. "If you come with me,I can prove it." Gracie

pleaded. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Taylor asked. "Because I'm you sister. At least meet me in the park later and I can prove

it." Gracie insisted.

Taylor reluntantly agreed. A few hours later Taylor met Gracie and her parents in the park. He couldn't believe it, he looked just like

the man that stood in front of him.

"How is this possible?" Taylor asked. "You were kidnapped when you were two months old. Your mother and I have been looking

for you for the past sixteen years." Ryan replied. "I need time." Taylor said and took off.

They had showed him proof, it all began to sink in. 'His family was alive!'

Blood test were done and proved that he was in fact Tyler Ryan Steele. Taylor (as he had asked them to call him.) Started to get

to know his new found family.

**THE END**


End file.
